Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to printing devices and printing methods.
Description of the Related Art
As printing devices, such as printers, facsimiles, photocopiers, plotters, and multifunction peripherals of the foregoing devices, for example, inkjet printing devices including inkjet heads have been known.
As inks for use in the inkjet printing devices, aqueous pigment inks, in each of which a pigment is dispersed in a water in the form of particles, have been attracted attentions. Since the pigment has a similar composition to that of a colorant used in a typical commercial printing ink, it is expected that printed matter printed with the ink achieves the quality similar to commercial printing. When printing is performed on coat sheets for commercial printing or publication printing with the aqueous pigment ink, however, absorption of the ink is not prompt enough to thereby cause beading.
Accordingly, the applicant previously proposed inkjet printing inks each including an aqueous organic solvent, a surfactant, and a colorant (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-207202 and 2014-94998). Multivalent alcohol having an equilibrium moisture content of 30% by mass or greater at a temperature of 23° C. and relative humidity of 80% and a certain amide compound are used as the water-soluble organic solvent. Moreover, at least one selected from the group consisting of a silicone-based surfactant, a fluorine-based surfactant, and an acetylene glycol-based surfactant is used as the surfactant.